


Fallen

by Grayson Sheldon (FleetSparrow)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Devils, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/Grayson%20Sheldon
Summary: A nurse is helping deliver her first baby.There is something wrong with this child.
Kudos: 2





	Fallen

The smell of brimstone and the sight of hellfire should have been her first clues that something was wrong with this baby.

But, Sister Boniface had heard that birth could be considered “hellish” and, so, she did not worry.

The entire ground shook, groaning a sound like the Earth was opening up to swallow them.

But, Sister Boniface couldn’t quite hear all that over the sound of the mother screaming in her ear and, so, she did not worry.

Torrential rains and winds buffeted the building, threatening to upend the entire labor ward.

But, Sister Boniface had seen the weather report had said there was potential for storms and, so, she did not worry.

When the baby was finally born, Sister Boniface was the one to wrap him up and present him to the new mother.

“He’s a beautiful, healthy boy.”

The mother looked exhausted, but happy to hold her newborn. He had the darkest eyes Sister Boniface had ever seen on a baby, almost solid black, without a single fleck of blue in them.

And, now that she thought about it, wasn’t it funny how the baby looked almost like one who was a couple months old, instead of the squished, malformed lumps that most newborns were.

And, wasn’t it interesting, that this child was, by all accounts, the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, animal, mineral, or vegetable.

The baby looked up at his mother, then turned his little head and stared straight into Sister Boniface’s eyes.

She almost doubled over. She had the strangest feeling that something had just imprinted on her soul. As if she’d helped birth an angel.

Then, the newborn smiled, and Sister Boniface knew.

This was no angel child.

She had just helped birth the devil.


End file.
